


Becoming A Pet

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Dan Vs
Genre: Brainwashing, Electrocution, I love torturing my fav bois, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Pet Play, shock collar, ›:3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: The Imposter is back and he has special plans for Dan. Those plans involve a shock collar, cat ears, and alot of discipline...





	1. Release Me, You Fiend!

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I came up with a while back...Due to a doodle I did while watching Dan VS.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

Dan was loudly snoring on his couch while Mr. Mumbles happily slept on Dan's stomach. Dan was surprisingly NOT trying to get revenge on some random business/person for once. Dan mumbled sleepily and adjusted, surprising Mr. Mumbles out of her slumber, causing her to leap off the couch and run off to another room of Dan's messy apartment. "Nooo...I want the Christmas Cookies..." Dan whined in his sleep, a small line of drool rolling down his chin.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps..." A man dressed in almost an exact likeness to Dan said from outside of Dan's apartment window. The lookalike wore a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled. The man crouched down and pulled a thin piece of metal out of his shirt pocket. He then stuck it into Dan's front door, swiftly unlocking it and silently stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey...How come Chris gets a pink pony?" Dan muttered in his dream, shifting to a more comfortable position. The man who just broke in had to cover his mouth to prevent a small fit of laughter that threatened to break loose. The intruder felt something rub against his leg and leapt momentarily before glancing down to see a unkempt black and white kitty rubbing against him and purring.

"Oh, Mr. Mumbles...You nearly gave me a heart attack..." The man whispered as he gently pet the disheveled kitten. The small creature gave a tiny mew in response before skipping over to her water bowl and lapping some of it up.

"Well, as much as I would hate to do this...I gotta do what I gotta do..." The man said as he pulled out a blindfold, a cloth, and two thick ropes. He first tied the blindfold around Dan's eyes and he then used the ropes to tie Dan's legs together and his arms behind his back. Dan began to stir and made some confused, sleepy mumbles. "Wha-? Hey! Why can't I move? What the fuck is going on?" Dan shouted, struggling against the ropes. "Aw, don't worry...Time to go back to sleep, Danny-boy..." The doppleganger said, pouring something onto the cloth. He then pressed it to Dan's nose. 

"Bleh, what the hell...? Unhand me, you...fiend..." Dan protested, quickly blacking out. The kidnapper then slung Dan over his shoulder with a surprising amount of strength. He carried him down to his car and laid him down on the backseat. The man then drove off into the night, without a single trace.


	2. A Change Of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets adjusted to his new surroundings.

Dan eventually awoke in an unfamiliar location. He was laying on a comfy bed in a gray, windowless room with a large metal door. The room also had a small bathroom with a cabinet mirror, sink, bathtub, and toilet. Behind the mirror was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a stick of deodorant, and a plastic cup. 

Dan's blood ran cold, he knew he was going to be here for a while. Dan sat on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't have his cell phone, boots, or pocket knife. He had never felt so defenseless in his life. Dan had a feeling that his Imposter already called Chris and told him that he was on vacation or something. 

Dan wanted to...cry? He felt so helpless and alone. Dan stiffened as he heard the metal door unlocking and open. "How is my little Danny Boy?" An eerily cheery voice sang as they closed the door behind them. Dan simply glared at the man who entered the room.

"So, how do you like your room?" The Imposter asked. "You mean, prison cell?" Dan retorted. "No, prison cells have more bars and are much less cozy." The man explained. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Dan demanded, wanting answers. The man's small smile turned into a wide grin. "I'm so glad you asked that..."

Dan was suddenly very horrorified and he had good reason to be. "I want you to become my pet..." The man said, climbing onto the bed. "What do you mean, your pet? I AIN'T BEING ANYBODY'S DAMN PET!" Dan yelled, getting quickly infuriated. The doppleganger pulled something out of his pocket and quickly wrapped it around Dan's neck and clicked it closed. "What the fuck? A collar?" Dan asked, confused. "Not just any collar. A shock collar." The Imposter corrected.

"Now, a few rules. No swearing, if you do, you'll receive a small shock. You are to refer to me as Master, if you don't, you will get a medium strength reminder. And, you are to obey any command I give you, if you don't, you'll get a very powerful shock. Understand, Dan?" The crazy man explained. "Yes...Master." Dan replied, feeling even more trapped.

"Now, this special little device can tell me, anytime you break the rules and I will be able to administrate a shock." The 'Master' explained with a grin, holding a small remote. He turned and unlocked the door and turned back to Dan. "Good Night, My Pet..." He chuckled before closing the door before leaving. Dan let a long sigh and pulled the covers over it and attempted to get some sleep. Eventually, Dan fell into a dark, restless sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short... But, I hope you like it, anyways! :3


	3. Dead From The Neck Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has some issues remembering the rules and Chris and Elise have some thinking to do.

Dan awoke from his sleep a few hours later and he feels worse than he did before he fell asleep. Dan pulls his knees up to his chest as he sat up in the bed. He stared blankly at the wall as his mind began to wander...  
"If I'm stuck here...I'll never see Chris, Mr. Mumbles, or even Elise..." Dan thought.  
Dan continued to think all kinds of sad things until he felt something warm and wet drip onto his arms.  
"HOLY CRAP- AM I- C-CRYING?" Dan shrieked, causing a few more tears to drip off his cheeks. Dan didn't know what to think... He hugged his knees tighter and continued to quietly sob to himself, not knowing what else to do.

Dan jolted awake as he heard the door being opened. An all-to-famliar man walked in.  
"So, how did you sleep, Dan-o?" The man asked, a gentle smile on his face.  
"I slept awful..." Dan groaned, still half-asleep. A strange beep suddenly emitted from the collar.  
"Tcch...Looks like somebody forgot to address me properly..." The man said, pulling a remote and pressing the button on it. 

Dan felt white-hot pain shoot through his body, centering around his neck. Dan's body convulsed as the electric current surged throughout his body.  
Once the shocking ceased, Dan collapsed onto the bed, feeling drained.  
"I hate to do that, my pet...But, you must remember to call me, 'Master'." The sadistic man said.  
Dan didn't respond, in too much pain to even speak.  
"Try to get some rest, my love..." The captor chuckled, planting a kiss on Dan's cheek. A few moments later, the door opened then closed again. Dan didn't care and soon blacked out.

Elise and Chris were sitting at the kitchen table, Chris eating a sandwich and Elise was on her laptop.  
"Okay, this is very unusual. Why would Dan call us and tell us he was going on a vacation?" Elise mentioned, brow furrowed in thought.  
"You know, it does seem strange. If Dan was going on a vacation, he would've dragged me along, whether I wanted to go or not..." Chris replied, looking up from his sandwich.  
"Not only that, where would evem have enough money to pay for a vacation?" Elise added.  
"I'm not sure..." Chris said, visibly confused.   
Elise stood up and walked over to Chris. "Come on, we are going to Dan's apartment."  
Chris was quickly yanked away from the table and protested. "M-My sandwich!" Elise just sighed and continued to drag her food-obsessed husband towards the door.

Dan awoke, his whole body screaming in pain. Dan got up, stretching his sore muscles. Dan noticed something sitting on the table in the corner of the room. Dan walked over to it, picking up the note on top of it.  
"Dan, please take a shower, brush your teeth, and change into these. Don't worry, the collar is waterproof." The note read.  
The outfit was a pink version of his usual black JERK shirt, a pair of jeans, boxers, and socks. Dan took them into the restroom and closed the door behind him. The door didn't have a lock, probably to prevent him from hiding in the bathroom. Dan removed his socks, pants and shirt, dropping them into the small clothes basket next to the shower. Dan turned around and looked in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, his stubble was a bit thicker than he prefered, and there was a dark red underneath the electric collar around his neck.

Dan turned on the water and removed his boxers. Dan proceeded to thoroughly to clean himself with the provided soap and shampoo. The warm water made his sore muscles relax and feel much better. Dan stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the wall, using it to dry his hair, then tied it around his waist. Dan used his hand to wipe away the condensation on the now-foggy mirror. Dan brushed his teeth and applied the deodorant that was behind the mirror. Dan removed his towel, using it to dry off the rest if his body and the collar. Dan changed into his clean clothes and tossed his towel into the basket. Dan was startled when he exited the bathroom to see his captor, leaning against the wall.  
"There's my boy." He greeted with his usual, wide smile.  
"Th-Thank you for the clean clothes...Master." Dan said, glancing away from the man.  
"How polite! You are very welcome, my pet!" The master smiled wider, visibly excited. "I think you've earned a reward..."   
Dan looked at the man, eyes lighting up as he did. The man walked closer to Dan before, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and locking lips with him. Dan struggled at first but he quickly melted into the kiss, cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Come along, my dear. It's dinnertime!" The Imposter said, pulling away from Dan, taking hold of his wrist as he did.   
Dan was surprised as the door that separated him from the world was finally opened, the bright lights of the hallway spilling into the gray room.


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan begins to adjust to his new life and Chris and Elise find something that worries them.

Chris and Elise arrived at Dan's apartment and, as usual, the door was locked.  
"How are we gonna get in?" Chris asked, scratching the back of his head. Elise said nothing and pulled out a bobby pin, swiftly managing to unlock the door with it.  
"Like that, I guess..." Chris replied, answering his own question. Like usual, the place was a mess.

After a bit of searching, the pair didn't find much.  
"This is...bizarre..." Elise replied, picking up Mr. Mumbles.  
"Yeah, why would Dan leave on vacation and leave Mr. Mumbles here?" Chris agreed.  
Chris walked over near Dan's couch and quickly leapt back, holding his foot. "OW! I think I stept on something." Elise knelt down, picking up a thin metal rod, pointed up at the end.  
"Chris, do you know what this is?" Elise asked, gears turning in her head.  
"No...?" Her husband replied, still holding his flip-flop clad foot.  
"It's a lockpick. I think somebody may have hurt or even kidnapped Dan!" Elise assumed, her eyes widening a bit as she spoke

Dan was led to a staircase that was to the left of his room, unsure of what the path on the right led to. The two walked up the stairs and into a, surprisingly quaint, home. The Imposter closed the door behind them, causing it to shut with a locking sound.  
"Well, what do you think, Dan?" His captor asked.  
"It's nice, Master." Dan replied, looking around the living room.  
"Thank you, my pet." The man replied, petting Dan's messy hair. Dan...liked it? It was strange but, it felt nice...  
"C'mon, I'll show you to your new room!" The Imposter said, leading Dan to a new bedroom. 

It was a standard room but, much larger than his other room. It had a queen-size bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, a bookshelf with some books and knickknacks on it, a full length mirror, and a sliding door closet. It even had a window. The main color scheme was a pale blue.  
Dan smiled and hugged the Imposter, happy tears falling down his face. "T-Thank you, M-Master..."  
"You're welcome, Dan-o!" The man replied, happily hugging the man back. He left Dan to his own devices, in his new room. Dan wasn't sure what was going on with him, maybe, it was the newfound freedom? Eh, he didn't know. The man looked out the window, being met with a scenic view of trees and even a lake. He didn't recognize the area but, it was beautiful.

Soon, A wonderful smell filled the house and Dan followed it to the source, the kitchen.  
"Ah! Just in time. You must be hungry." Dan's Master replied, setting a plate of porkchops, mashed potatos, and salad on each side of the dining room table.  
"I am! It looks delicious, Master!" Dan replied, practically drooling.  
"Well, feel free to dig in, kitten." Imposter chuckled, taking a seat and gesturing Dan towards his.   
"Wow! This tastes great! You're an amazing cook, Master!" Dan complimented, truly enjoying the hot, fresh food.  
"Oh! Why, thank you, pet!" The man replied, blushing a bit.

Soon, both plates were empty.   
"Thank you for dinner, Master!" Dan replied, playfully patting his stomach.  
"You're very welcome, Dan-o!" Imposter replied, setting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and starting it.  
"You...know, there are lots of ways to show your thanks, Dan?" Imposter whispered into Dan's ear, hot breath heating up his ear and cheeks.  
"R-Really? H-How?" Dan replied, voice suddenly wavering.  
"Come on...I'll show you..." The man continued, leading Dan to the bedroom.

"Elise?! C-Can't we just tell the police? Shouldn't they be able to find Dan?" Chris asked, obviously concerned.  
"There are no signs of forced entry or signs of a struggle. Whoever did this, was no amateur. They must've dropped this lockpick by pure accident." Elise explained, examining the piece of metal. She pocketed it and checked the carpet, noticing a darker stain on the floor. She touched it, it was a bit damp. She pulled out a cotton swab and dabbed it around the wet area, then storing it in a small pouch.  
"Come on, Chris. I need to get these two things examined." Elise said, exiting Dan's apartment.  
"Coming!" Chris replied, grabbing Mr. Mumbles and her food as he did, closing the door behind him.


End file.
